The Drive
by BigRed502
Summary: Tiva Smut - Time to go for a drive... - MATURE CONTENT


**okay, so this is a bit different from what I normally write... and it's kinda the first-ish time I've written something like this. It has no definite timeline, but it could be set somewhere in season 3. **

**THIS CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. you have been warned. *hides in a corner***

**

* * *

**

**The Drive**

The bright sunlight reflected off of the hood, creating a shimmer of light across the ground. Blue like the sky above, smooth as can be, and all his. The chrome on the wheels shone vividly in the midday sun. He breathed a sigh of relief as he climbed into the driver's seat during his extra long lunch break. _No cases, no need to be at work_, he thought with a grin. _Plenty of time to drive around with my favorite girl_. He caressed the dashboard lovingly. To Anthony DiNozzo there was nothing better than a long drive in his '66 metallic blue Mustang convertible.

Turning the keys in the ignition, he was surprised when the passenger side door suddenly opened. Without asking permission, his partner Ziva David got in the car and closed the door behind her.

"I simply needed to get out of the office," she explained to his questioning look. Figuring one extra person wouldn't detract from his lunch break, he put the car in gear and left the parking garage.

"I hope you didn't have anywhere specific in mind," he said as they drove down a busy street.

"Coasting is fine with me," she said, her fingers tracing the leather of the door panel.

"Cruising," he corrected with a smile. "Let's go down to the dock," he suggested, already turning in that direction. They reached the dock at a lazy pace and he could see her getting restless.

"We could have been here faster if you had let me drive," she stated, relaxing in her seat now that they had arrived.

"The whole point of cruising is taking it slow," he clarified, dropping his hands from the wheel. For a few moments, they stared out across the water in silence before Ziva spoke again.

"I do not like to take things slow," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure you don't," he replied with a flirtatious grin.

She smirked shamelessly back at him. "I like to go fast." She leaned toward him and over the gearshift as her voice dropped a couple decibels. "Really fast," she said as her eyes trailed down his figure.

"How fast are we talking, Zi-vah?" he asked playfully, his body responding to her movement. His eyes studied the way her dark locks fell into her face as she leaned toward him. As she drew closer, his hand unconsciously moved to tuck it behind her ear. She grinned when his hand lingered on her cheek.

"Faster than you could handle, Tony," she answered, resting her hand on the steering wheel. Her torso was now almost above him and he took a moment to admire her curves before responding. It seemed as if they were lost in a different world, cocooned in their own flirtatious bubble.

"How do you know…" he lost his train of thought, no longer thinking about words to say as she bit her lip, her eyes cast down at his. Without bothering to finish his sentence, he closed the gap between them. His hands cupped her face, holding her above him as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Her kiss was passionate and exciting and kept him coming back for more.

Using her hold on the door, she maneuvered the rest of her body over his until she was straddling him in the driver's seat. The steering wheel was pressed tightly against her back as she felt something else pushing against her. It was abundantly clear how her partner was feeling about this situation. She smirked as she broke the kiss, leaning back against the steering wheel without setting off the horn.

"Maybe I underestimated your… speed," she quipped, grinding her hips against his with her skirt riding up her thighs.

"Maybe you did," he responded, his hips bucked up to meet hers. He removed one of his hands from her hips and reached below the seat to pull a lever that lowered his seat into a more comfortable position. Once the chair was fully reclined, he replaced his hand on her waist, sneaking under the hem of her shirt. She simply smiled, reaching for the offending piece of clothing and pulling it off.

Tony's mouth went dry as he took in her semi-naked form over him, her breasts almost spilling out of her bra. His hands found their way up her stomach and rested gently over her firm breasts. His thumbs caressed her taut nipples through the fabric, eliciting a groan from his partner.

"Maybe you should show me just how fast you can go," she teased, her hips still rubbing against his.

He grinned as she began undoing the buckle on his pants, pulling them to his knees quickly. He began pulling up her skirt to reveal her matching panties, already wet for him. Pushing the lacy fabric aside, he pulled her down onto him, groaning at the pure pleasure it brought him. He gave her a second to adjust to his size before he began pushing into her further. She moaned, using her grip on the door to match his movements thrust for thrust. They quickly sped up their pace, making the car rock in time with their actions. Before long, the windows were starting to fog up and she was panting above him. She leaned forward, rejoining their lips and pushing him deeper into her.

His hips were pushing up into her as quickly as he could, trying to bring them both to climax. Her head rolled back, a satisfied grin on her face. She continued to bite her lip, making it increasingly harder for Tony not to kiss her again. She persistently moved above him, trying to find a position that would bring him closer to her. He wound one of his hands behind her head, pulling her down into another passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled back and forth while her hands found their way into his hair. As she pulled back, he lightly nibbled on her lower lip, causing her mouth to hang open.

"Tony," she moaned, unable to stop the waves of pleasure rolling through her. She cried out as she came, collapsing on top of him. His release came seconds later, as she was still panting from her own.

"I think that was the best lunch break I've had in a while," he remarked a few minutes later when they had finally regained their breath.

"Do not worry, I will pay for it later." She patted his chest lightly, her body still covering his. He chuckled, thinking she had just offered to pay him for sex.

"What?"

Ziva reached behind her, bringing a broken gearshift into view. She must have accidentally kicked it in their passion. He laughed again and she joined in as she put her shirt back on. She slid into her own seat as he repositioned his own and pulled up his pants.

"At least that's the only thing you broke," he grinned, restarting the car and heading back to work. All in all, it had been a pretty good drive.

{END}

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review... **


End file.
